


Something Right

by elektraheart



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, CCW, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know how to tag anything, Marvel - Freeform, So yeah, Sony?, Title inspired by Tame Impala, but nothing crazy like the reader character is old enough to legally drink, first fic, hope it clears some things up, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektraheart/pseuds/elektraheart
Summary: Reader finds themselves falling for their weird cranky neighbor. Honestly what was I thinking lol





	Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody this is the first fic I’ve posted anywhere even though I’ve been casually writing crap for a while. So I just wrote this to brush up on my rusty fan fic skills and I was inspired by the small amount PBP content on here. Please give constructive feedback or advice if you can I’m new to this stuff and I try to take in a little here and there. Hope someone enjoys this or finds it entertaining.

You hated Monday’s. And Sundays. But mostly Monday’s because that was the start of another week. Meaning you had to make the effort to leave your stuffy apartment to go to work. It was payday and this time you weren’t just gonna let that direct deposit hit nope not today. 

Standing in the line at the ATM then you heard the doors swing open. Curse these cold inner city days. You thought of getting a thicker coat and nicer boots later. 

Two people dressed in all black with ski masks were bantering back and forth.

“Everybody put your hands up this is a robbery!” 

“No it’s a damn a bake sale. What do you think dipshit!” The smaller of the two sarcastically replied while smacking the taller one on the arm. 

All of a sudden you heard someone jumping on the walls. If that was even possible. The robbers mouths were ‘webbed’ shut with a sticky white substance.  
“Guys I thought we had this conversation already last week?” 

It was that notorious spider guy. In all honesty you weren’t a huge fan but his timing and aim was impeccable so you had to give him that.  
The few people in the bank were already shuffling around and thanking the infamous web slinger. 

“Hey my nephew is a huge fan can you sign this comic for him please?” A woman in her early twenties was the first of few to ask for an autograph.

You didn’t bother to stay for that so you got your money and left. Besides wasn’t it his job to do that anyway? Thinking to yourself. 

Later 

Walking home from a short trip to the grocery store in the afternoon was somewhat therapeutic. The fresh air. Light exercise. Putting in your earbuds you got a little distracted. Until you felt something or someone in your space. 

“Excuse me sir I’m so sorry; I didn’t see where I was going.” Removing your earbuds while muting your phone you were quick to apologize to this man who probably needed some more sleep and a better wardrobe. Without the unkempt hair and slightly stained sweats you would think he looked good. Eyeing you up and down he looked at you as if you just spoke another language. 

“Oh uh it’s no problem right?”

“I mean yeah I was just on my phone not paying attention.”

He stared at you again not quite thinking before the words came out not exactly registering that you were still talking to him. He knew he wouldn’t have ran into you if he wasn’t staring. When he saw your headphones in and assumed that most likely you didn’t notice.

“No it’s fine really.” He’d probably let you do more than just walk into him. 

“Well umm I’m y/n.” You held your hand slowly to see if he would shake it. 

He stared at you and then your hand again and forgot how to talk. 

“Ok so uh see you around then?” You felt weird just standing there waiting for him to shake your hand or yank you into a corner. 

So before he thought of a coherent response you had already walked away.

 

Working late and your shift was almost over which meant going home and catching up on your shows.  
As you were in the parking lot someone pulled you away from a speeding car that would have taken you with it.  
After almost experiencing whiplash you turned and slowly noticed a familiar blue and red clad hero.

“Woah thanks for saving me mr spider-man!.” Trying to sound grateful and not at all like you were in a hurry to go home and sleep. 

“Hey miss it’s my job to keep people safe no matter the cos-“ 

A gunshot went off. The sounds bounced off the walls of the parking garage and he grabbed you again swinging to the emptier side.

“The cost.” He breathed out a little tiresome. 

“Oh I doubt I’m worth it.” You introduced yourself to him 

“Well nice to meet you .” 

Another bounced off the walls it sounded much closer.

“I might have to just take you home is that ok?” 

“Uh sure, you can take me home.”

It sounded as if his breathe hitched and you noticed his taught arm muscles 

“Ok so where do you live?” 

You told him where you lived and how conveniently it wasn’t far from work. He arrived at your building and you were a little drowsy already. 

“Is this the place?”

“Yeah. Thanks for walking me home spidey if there’s ever a vote for your favorite superhero or whatever you got mine for sure. Don’t know if it’s good to say ‘I hope I see you again’ so uhh bye and thanks.” You waved. 

“I’ll take it as a good thing.” Then he disappeared back into the shadows or another alley. 

This definitely changed your perception about the web slinger. You thought he was a cocky arrogant shithead who just loved getting attention from young fans. But you realized he actually cared about the neighborhood. The city. Which on some level you found admirable. 

 

After meeting a friend for some drinks and complaining about the jerks she dated you were home a little later than usual. Drinking made you more aware and even blunt at times. 

Untangling your keys from your work lanyard and keychains about to open your door you noticed a man across your door looking a little worse for wear.

“Mr.uh are you ok?”

Slowly looking up from the ground he noticed you and that you were talking to him dressed like that. Earlier the realization of his divorce hit him which is why he was outside his door back from drowning his sorrows. 

“Do you need me to call someone?”

Realization hit him and he finally looked up at you again only to be met with your aggravated face. “Oh my god I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Shifting from one side to the other then wiping his face. 

Settling in a more neutral state of distaste you rolled your eyes at him. “So do you live here or not because I don’t think the person behind that door likes any visitors and you don’t look that familiar either.” 

“Well I live here. And how would you know that I don’t like company?” 

“I guess I just assumed since I never see anyone come or go but you’re right that’s none of my business.” Shrugging it off you were about to open your door and call it a night. 

“Wait y/n.” He stood up and you noticed how tall he was. Mental note. 

You whipped around at the call of your name it almost sounded familiar. “So how do you know my name?”

“You told me actually when I ran into you the other day which was completely my fault.” 

“Nice to know that and you are?.” All of your recollection of the week was a bit hazy at this time. 

“I’m Peter. And I’m sorry for being an old grump.”

“Alright” you looked around is if someone was watching. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” He wasn’t even certain you could understand since it came out at once. 

“I guess not. Why?” Eyeing him cautiously, in a way you could appreciate the sudden confidence. 

“Because I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?” You couldn’t tell but he was trying yet ultimately failing to not sound desperate. 

“What did you have in mind?” While twirling a piece of your hair. 

“So yes?” He really had to mentally congratulate himself on this one.

Holding in your breath to dramatically exhale your response. “Well I didn’t say no did I?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“I’m just messing with you, but I’ll just give you my number.” Gesturing for him to hand over his phone. 

Peter whipped out his phone and handed it over. 

“Ok you can text me when you figure it out. Well good night Peter.” You waved before closing your door. 

“Yeah good night.” He said more to himself because now he was alone. But now he had something to look forward to. 

Following week

P -Hey

Y/N-Hi so do you have a place picked out or?

-Well I thought we could see the Revengers together unless you wanna see something else. 

-I’m down with that. Super hero flicks are kinda big now not just for the nerds anymore. 

-Ok. So I’ll meet you there at 9? 

-Sounds good.

 

You waited at the movie theater you planned to meet at. For a good 40 minutes. Holding out your phone to check the time you read a new message from Peter. 

-Hey I’m so sorry something came up last minute and I can’t make it.

Really? Are you kidding. You were about to reply a particularly mouthy message when you got another.

-I really am sorry please y/n if you don’t want to 

-no that’s fine. I get it. 

-you know you’re too nice right?

-So I’ve been told. 

You put your phone away and decided on just watching the movie since you bought tickets for it anyway. Just another blockbuster superhero flick you didn’t take Peter as the type to watch sappy shit.

While you watched the movie and left the theater alone Peter had once again drank too much that he lost track of time at the bar. He really felt stupid and guilty he let it slide past his fingers. He hadn’t been patrolling the city all week because he spent it thinking about you. Big mistake.  
That’s when he saw you walking home alone because of well him. You were almost to your apartment building when you heard someone crash and fall by an alley. Surveying the damage you were faced by none other than the famous web slinger. 

“Hey are you alright?”

“Oh this? I’m fine it happens a lot actually just not as careful as I should be now.” He said while rubbing the back of his head as if relieved any pain from the less than stellar landing. 

You chuckled. “What does that mean you forgot to land safely?”

“It’s not as easy as it looks ok.” He feigned offense at your remark you knew he wasn’t serious. Noticing the forlorn look on your face he asked.  
“Hey so why the long face y/n?”

“I got stood up. I guess I shouldn’t be so upset when there’s actual problems going on.” Shifting on your feet in the less than sketchy alley. 

“Hey don’t say that. I’m sure that jerk is beating himself up over doing that to you. In fact I think you deserve better.”

“I doubt it,they say you attract what you deserve.” You weren’t sure if he heard you say the last part, but it didn’t matter. 

Rubbing the back of his neck after dusting himself off. “Well would you like to talk about it?” 

You slowly inhaled. “You know that’s what I get for accepting offers from strangers. Oh did I say that aloud? I didn’t mean to. I don’t know if I can talk to you about it, wouldn’t want to bring you down with me.”

“It’s ok. I can handle it listening to someone else’s problems kinda distracts me from my own. Makes me realize I’m not the only one going through this sometimes.” 

“I mean there isn’t much to it a guy asked me out and didn’t show up and now I’m just wondering if he still wants to be my friend.”

This really hurt him to see you upset and he knew you didn’t really deserve that when you were more worried about still being friends. 

Arriving at your building you were prepared to fall asleep the second you entered the door. 

“You know what. Despite how I felt about you before I really like talking to you spidey..” you paused thinking of something to say but thought twice before actually saying it. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” He shook your hand. 

Less nervous than before you both said goodbye and he left swinging onto the roof of the building. 

Making the round to get to your apartment you noticed someone immediately slam Peter’s door. Wow. thinking of either sending an angry long winded text or just asking him yourself. You went with the latter.

Not even ten inches away from his door you could hear some very labored breathing which didn’t help your anxiety. If he was busy with someone then why he couldn’t just say it instead of bailing like a flake.

“Hey I know you’re there I just saw you go in.” Knocking again the door opened slightly and you saw a pretty disheveled looking Peter. “Did something come up?”

“I am so sorry I forgot about it please let me make it up to you...later” he sounded as though he was struggling with something; with what you weren’t even sure of. 

“Oh I get it guess I’ll leave you to it then.” 

“I swear it’s not what you think!”

“Can you two shut it up for once!” The older lady down hall was less than amused. 

“Tell me about it.” And after slamming your door not as loudly as you intended you were pretty pissed. 

Before getting ready to sleep you checked your phone for your alarm then you turned it off. 

The next week went on as it normally did. And you didn’t bother checking in on him.

-please I’m so sorry just talk to me  
-it wasn’t what you thought it was  
-

-  
-

Peter knew he messed up with you big time and it was entirely his fault. But he wondered for a minute if he could come clean and get you to come around. 

That afternoon after work you realized that you forgot to go to the store. So when you got home you ordered pizza from the place across the street. Thinking you spent too much time in your apartment you brought it to the roof to get some fresh air. 

Until you realized you weren’t alone. 

“You know even I could tell it was you over there when I opened this box.” Getting up from your spot to find the pizza stalker across from you. 

In disbelief that you weren’t angry at him which he could admit you still had every right to be. “I know you’ve heard it enough but I’m still so sorry. I lost track of time and honestly didn’t think you would show up.” 

“So you think I’m that shallow? Actually that’s pretty ironic since you stood me up.” 

“No well I would be lying if I said I didn’t expect you to be there but you’re not shallow. The past few weeks have hit harder than before and I didn’t think I could get out of it.“ Holding his face in his hands. 

“You know you can talk to me if you want. I like to think that I’m a good listener.”  
You started to walk a little closer. “So do you want to? Or are you gonna let me finish this alone?” Gesturing to the box. 

The next moment he pulled you into him for a hug and held onto you for what felt like a while. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Practically muffled into his coat. After the embrace you slowly pulled away. “Ok I wanna know then. Why were you at home when you told me you were busy?” 

Your expression was neutral and although you weren’t going to push it you still wanted an answer. 

“I might not be able to tell you everything. Yet but I can tell you that I did not have anyone there with me.” 

“Well I guess that’s a start. So then what’s been bothering you lately?”

And here came the slightly complicated past of his failed marriage and what led up to it. Not that he didn’t put him self out there because he did it just never really went past a random hook up. 

“But that’s enough of the narration of my loser life for one evening. So have you met anyone special or interesting?”

“Well I had a pretty serious boyfriend not too long ago until I found out he cheated on me with my best friend at the time. She insisted that keeping it from me would soften the blow but I think it only made it worse. I don’t really do much of that now at least haven’t been able to in a while.” 

Not the shock of relief and minor  
possessiveness that overcame Peter after he find out you were single. 

“Come to think of it I have been talking to someone.” 

“Oh really who is the lucky guy?” He was probably an inch from jumping back into the pit of despair.

“He’s pretty cool really changed my mind about those hero types.”

Well shit. That really narrowed it down what other famous New York super hero did he know about? 

“Must really be a charmer then.” Unaware his jaw was clenched and he was gritting his teeth so hard they might crack. 

“Yeah I used to think he was kind of a giant flirt when I was younger and my friends would literally swoon over him. Maybe I kind of get it now.” Sighing as you put your head in your hand resting it on your knee. 

“So tell me who’s the lucky guy. Maybe I know him.”

Taking a sip of sparkling soda you almost spit it out. “What you think you know Spider-Man??!!” 

And that really changed it. A lot. 

“I may have ran into him a few times so you could say I know him. He’s looking a little out of shape though don’t you think?” 

“Hey! He didn’t look out of shape the last time I saw him in fact I think he looked pretty good.” Huffing at the remark. 

“Yeah pretty good for 40.” 

“Woah jealous much? Did he steal your girl?” 

“I can assure you that I’m not jealous of that try hard.” 

“So then how do you know him anyway?”

Shifting on his coat he sat on he thought this one out. For a second. “Acquaintance from my old job that’s how.” 

“See how can you call yourself a loser when you’ve been around more interesting people than I could think of! Who else do you know?!“ 

“One question at a time.”

“Ok why do you think Spider-Man is a creep?”

“Because he’s kind of a smart ass especially back in the day but he still is  
probably just as much of a flirt back then too.”

Rolling your eyes at him. You noticed it was starting to get late. 

“Hey I’ll help you pack up and take this back if you want?”

“Thanks, do you want to take the rest?”

Looking around as if he was being judged for this. “Uhh sure.” 

Bringing what was left of the feast back to your apartments (and to properly dispose of the trash). You were at your front door ready to unlock it when you heard him swear not so subtly under his breath. 

“Fu- did I really lock myself out again!” He almost pulled the handle off the door. 

“Hey don’t get mad at the door knob you can stay with me i-if you want to since it’s kinda late anyway.” 

“Are you sure or would someone mind?” 

Dumbfounded you shook your head. “Umm who? I told you I’m by myself.”

“Well if you say so.”

Taking it as a cue to go you unlocked your door and both of you set the sodas and pizza boxes on your kitchen counter. 

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure second door on the right.” 

And while he went off you went in your room to change into shorts and a matching top. 

You noticed he was in there for a while but you weren’t about to bother him so you turned on your tv then grabbed a bottle of water and plopped onto your sofa. Clicking through the channels you hit the premium networks and they were showing a very graphic sex scene from that one show. You thought you changed the channel when you heard him come out but you just muted it. 

“So I see you like Game of Thrones.”

“What?”

“Umm the show that you’re watching on mute without subtitles.”

Now very aware that you had changed and were blushing 

“So Uh this sofa turns into a bed you just pull this lever on the bottom and it’s like a plush couch but like less strain on the neck you know.”

“I’m pretty sure this sofa is better than my bed actually.”

“Dude you can’t be serious though because if you are that’s just”

“Sad and depressing? Well it is.” 

“And now I feel bad.” 

After you two settled on something to watch you were tangled in blankets while Peter still had his overcoat on. The guess was as good as anyone’s since he never seemed to take it off when you saw him. 

“You know you can take that coat off I have plenty of blankets.” Leaning over but not quite breaching personal space. 

“Uh I’m fine” his breathe hitched when he noticed you looking over at him. 

“Suit yourself then.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Slamming your bathroom door he thought either it was going to happen and you would find out sooner or later. Because he had his suit underneath that coat which meant one of two things; you would think he’s insane for running around in a costume or you would never talk to him again.

He sat down next to you and you got up to offer another water to him which he immediately took. 

“You know heat stroke is a serious thing I don’t want to take you to the ER if you pass out.” 

He didn’t realize but he was sweating a lot. For several different reasons one being you and two being the weight of the situation. He shifted a little and you felt like you might have been nagging. 

“Please Peter if I made you uncomfortable I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine you didn’t do anything wrong dammit you never do anything wrong. You’re too nice and it makes me feel like a creep for taking advantage of that. I really like you and you don’t deserve to be lied to.” Might as well come clean. He stood up and shrugged his coat and jacket off revealing his suit and usual gray sweatpants. 

“So you like to role play?” Raising an eyebrow. 

He was expecting you to either be freaked out or pissed off. But the look in your eyes was saying something else entirely. 

“Well uh maybe?” 

“No be honest. So why would you dress like him if you hate- oh my god.” Covering your mouth with your hands the realization struck that this wasn’t just a ‘costume’.  
“So I was right then. You wouldn’t have that much of a problem with him if it was someone else.“

“W-Why would you think that?” All nerves now and he was waiting to get an earful. 

“So thats why you were all sweaty after you stood me up. Because you walked me home then ran upstairs to change.” You laughed. “Some could say you’ve been following me for a while and it should creep me out.”

“Yes I did but you can’t tell anyone please I didn’t mean to follow you around at first but I get it.” He rubbed his face with one hand then let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Ok do you really run around with that thing on all of the time? Because it doesn’t look that comfortable.“

“Is that all you have to say about it? No ‘fuck you I don’t want anything to do with your lying ass anymore’?”

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe what?” 

Rolling your eyes you wondered if he was either bad at social cues. “When’s the last time you got laid?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Peter’s face flushed at the question. 

“Because it must have been a while by the way you’re acting.”

“FYI it was less than a year ago jeez and you need to know why?” 

“Do you think I don’t notice how you stare at me. Like a lot.” 

He really thought he was more subtle and less obviously desperate than he was.

“Yes and I like you so much it’s probably pathetic but-.” 

“But I don’t think it’s pathetic I think it’s cute.” 

Well who was he kidding.  
That’s when he took your face in his hands and you nodded then without breaking the kiss you two frantically tried to remove each others clothes.  
Your bra and underwear was the only thing left and he was shirtless in his boxers. 

“I want you please.” You batted your eyelashes at him. 

“What do you want?” Lightly tugging on your hair. 

“I want to feel you.” Whispering into his ear. 

“Pretty straight forward huh.” But he wasn’t complaining. 

Kneeling in front of him you slowly pulled his boxers down and it did not go unnoticed that he was in fact packing.  
He held onto your hair as you took him in your mouth practically gagging on his size. 

“Fuck I wanted to see that mouth around me since I first saw you.” 

You didn’t have to do much to know he was close and when he held onto your head even tighter that’s when you felt him jerk back with a grunt and you swallowed it as soon as it was in your mouth. 

Looking up with doe eyes he pulled you closer and started ravishing your mouth and neck again. His hands trailed lower as he brushed past your bundle of nerves at that sweet spot. 

“Can I taste you now?” 

Still sated you nodded. And he was lifting your legs up ripping what was left of your undergarments. 

“Hey I just bought those.” You frowned. 

“So did you have those on for me?”  
Raising an eyebrow at the fact he destroyed your expensive lingerie set. 

You just rolled your eyes. 

“I’ll get you new ones later ok.” 

Lowering himself in front of you he teased along your inner thigh. You were close to shoving yourself against his face then he started to suck at that sweet spot.  
Undulating your hips as you came down from that release. Getting up to grab him by the shoulders to taste yourself on his mouth. 

Then you felt him press against your folds still teasing you with a smirk. 

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Please Peter.” You moaned. “I want to cum on your cock.”

Lining up into your entrance he eased himself slowly and the feeling of fullness took over. Hitting your most sensitive spot the friction slowly building you felt your face heat up.

”Do you like being fucked like this?”  
Panting in between thrusts. “I bet you thought about it as much as I did.”

“Yes! Faster I don’t care if someone hears.”  
Moaning louder with every word.

“My sweet girl likes getting fucked by losers huh?” He was pounding into you so hard you could feel the furniture around you two move. This futon sofa was definitely more comfortable than his bed he was sure of it. 

“I never said you were a loser!“

“So nice and so tight God you feel so fucking good.” 

He hit that perfect spot and you’d be lying if the dirty talk didn’t edge you on a little. 

“Please don’t stop.”

Already so close you clenched around him and screamed his name. Not that he needed to be told twice with a final thrust you felt his hot seed coat your walls.

Spent he leaned into your shoulder and kissed your neck. He said something you didn’t quite hear. Slowly he pulled out and leaned next to you pushing hair out of your face. 

“Fuck I forgot to-.”

“It’s ok I don’t care.”

As he kissed the top of your head. Then instinctively you wrapped your arms around him. 

“So do you think you can wear the mask next time? Since I have a thing for super heroes now.” 

“I guess that can be arranged.”


End file.
